Temari Complex?
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Shikamaru tahu bahwa Shikadai hanya mencemaskan ibunya. Karenanya, ia harus menenangkan diri atau Temari terbangun mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua./Maaf saya payah soal judul, berkenan mampir?


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

Shikamaru, Shikadai, Temari. K. Family, Romance. Slight ShikaTema.

 _Err ... spoiler Shikamaru Hiden chapter ... 3, kalo nggak salah._

 _OOC mungkin, typo mungkin._

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Shikadai membenci ayahnya, sungguh. Peduli amat alasannya sesepele bahwa pria itulah penyebab ibunya hampir setiap hari tertidur di ruang tamu dalam posisi bersandar ke meja, menunggu sang suami pulang.

Seperti malam ini.

Setelah menyelimuti sang ibu, alih-alih ke kamar dan tidur, bocah Nara itu justru memilih duduk di sisi sang ibu, ikut meletakkan kepala di atas lipatan tangan sebagai bantalan dalam posisi membelakangi pintu. Memandangi sosok yang mewariskan iris hijau padanya itu.

 _Ah, Ibu,_ desahnya, _kenapa Ibu selalu bersikeras menunggu Ayah pulang? Padahal akhirnya tetap saja Ibu akan tertidur seperti ini._

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Masih pukul setengah sebelas. Biasanya, ibunya pasti masih bangun pukul segini. Namun hari ini tampaknya ibunya sedang terlalu lelah.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi pintu digeser.

"Aku pulang."

Pintu ruang tamu tak pernah tertutup sempurna, karenanya Shikamaru bisa langsung menyadari sosok si anak tunggal melalui celah pintu yang terbuka meski posisi anak itu membelakangi pintu.

"Shikadai...?"

Pria Nara itu masuk. Punggung si bocah lelaki yang seketika tegak menghadapnya... membuat Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

"Kau belum tidur, Shikadai?"

Yang ditanya menyahut cepat, "Aku menemani Ibu."

Keheranan Shikamaru tentu bertambah mendapat nada acuh tak acuh dalam kalimat anaknya. Ia ingin bertanya, namun melihat Temari yang telah tertidur membuatnya menyingkirkan dulu rasa herannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tega. Disampirkannya selimut di pundak sebelum diangkatnya tubuh sang istri dengan hati-hati dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini, Shikadai. Ayah mau bicara sebentar."

Shikadai membuang pandangan—reaksi yang bisa Shikamaru duga. "Terserah."

Segera setelah membawa Temari ke kamar dan meletakkan tubuh wanita itu di ranjang, Shikamaru kembali ke ruang tamu di mana Shikadai masih duduk menghadap meja. Shikamaru ikut duduk di seberang sang anak, mengambil posisi bersila, diam sejenak, untuk kemudian bertanya, "Kau marah pada Ayah?"

"Aku dengar IQ Ayah mencapai 200."

Sarkastis.

Ayahmu sudah lelah, Shikadai. Kalau ayahmu adalah orang yang emosional—minimal seperti ibumu—kau pasti sudah digamparnya. Ah, atau mungkin keberadaan meja di antara mereka yang mampu menahan Shikamaru untuk tak langsung melayangkan satu di detik itu juga.

"Soal Ibu?"

"Aku tak akan meragukan apa yang mereka bilang kalau begitu."

Maksud anak lelaki itu pasti tentang IQ yang dimiliki sang ayah.

Shikamaru menghela napas, menyabarkan diri atas nada ejek yang baru ia terima dari anaknya sendiri.

"Kau marah karena Ayah selalu membuat Ibu menunggu hingga larut malam, kan? Padahal ia sendiri sudah lelah mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga."

Sejujurnya Shikadai agak terkejut mendengar tebakan sang ayah yang tepat seluruhnya. Bisa diduga, sebenarnya. Namun, sesuai nada yang sengaja ia gunakan terang-terangan sebelumnya, kalimat yang Shikadai lontarkan barusan hanya sebuah ejekan. Ia tidak benar-benar menyangka ayahnya bisa langsung mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau tahu Ibu lelah tapi tetap saja kau membuat Ibu menunggu." Nada anak lelaki itu mengeras. Sedikit banyak sifat emosional Temari tampaknya menurun padanya. "Suami macam apa kau?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Shikadai," tukas Shikamaru kaku, "kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada Ayah. Kau juga tidak berhak hanya menggunakan kata ganti 'kau' ketika bicara dengan Ayah."

Shikadai mendesis berang, "Tidak, sampai aku mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan."

Shikamaru lekat menatap anak tunggalnya. Tenang, Shikamaru, tenang. Kalau kau membiarkan emosimu angkat kendali padahal Shikadai dalam keadaan yang sama, masalah ini tidak akan terselesaikan. Bahkan bisa saja Temari terbangun karenanya.

Sesaat, melihat Shikadai, kepala keluarga Nara itu seperti melihat sang istri. Kekeraskepalaan dan sifat temperamentalnya yang muncul jika berhubungan dengan orang yang disayangi. Seketika mengingatkannya lagi pada kejadian tatkala Temari menamparnya keras-keras di pipi pasca-pertemuan perwakilan masing-masing desa yang termasuk dalam Serikat Shinobi, sebelum dirinya berangkat ke Shijima no Kuni demi menjalani misi.

"Kau tahu, Shikadai," Shikamaru memulai, "bahwa lima desa besar membentuk Aliansi Shinobi di kala perang, dan sepakat tergabung dalam Serikat Shinobi sesudahnya. Setiap bulan, perwakilan desa berkumpul untuk rapat dan membicarakan perkembangan dunia shinobi. Kami punya mimpi bahwa dunia ini akan damai tanpa peperangan lagi suatu hari nanti." Shikamaru mengambil jeda. "Kau pasti tahu siapa perwakilan Konoha dan Suna—aku dan ibumu."

"Sekarang, Ayah bekerja sebagai penasihat Hokage. Membantu Hokage mewujudkan kedamaian yang semua orang inginkan. Pertama-tama, tentu saja yang perlu dibenahi adalah Konoha sendiri, dan Ayah sebagai penasihat Hokage menemaninya untuk itu." Nada Shikamaru melunak. "Kedamaian adalah mimpi semua orang, Shikadai. Mimpi Ayah. Mimpi ibumu. Karena itu ibumu tidak pernah memprotes pekerjaan Ayah. Ibumu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ibumu tahu, apa yang Ayah lakukan adalah untuk mewujudkan mimpinya juga."

Shikadai termangu.

"Soal Ibu yang menunggui Ayah hingga tertidur sepenuhnya adalah pilihan ibumu. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, akan Ayah minta agar ibumu berhenti melakukannya." Lengkung tak simetris terbentuk di wajah pria berjenggot itu. "Meski Ayah sendiri tak yakin ia akan menurut mengingat betapa keras kepala ibumu itu."

Hening mengudara.

"Maaf, Ayah," ujar Shikadai pelan akhirnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Shikadai hanya mencemaskan Ibu."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur melewati meja untuk mengelus puncak kepala semata wayang. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayah mengerti betapa kau menyayangi Ibu. Tapi kami menyayangimu juga, Shikadai. Tidurlah. Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau kau sakit."

Shikadai menelan ludah. Bangkit perlahan. "Ya, Ayah."

Anak lelaki yang identik dengan sang ayah kecuali matanya itu menoleh dan berujar sebelum benar-benar berlalu ke kamarnya sendiri, "Ayah juga tidurlah. Shikadai dan Ibu juga tidak ingin Ayah sakit."

Senyum Shikamaru melebar. "Tentu saja."

Shikamaru ikut bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar di mana Temari masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Diciumnya kening sang istri, berbisik lirih, "Anak kita benar-benar menyayangimu, Sayang. Aku juga."

Wanita berkimono hitam itu menggeliat.

Shikamaru mengambil posisi berbaring di sisi Temari sebelum memeluk tubuh ramping sang istri dan menjadikannya guling. Bau khas Temari menggelitik hidungnya.

"Akan kuwujudkan mimpimu tentang perdamaian dunia shinobi seperti yang pernah kita impikan dulu. Aku berjanji."

.

.


End file.
